The XMen Star Wars Adventure
by TPizzle83
Summary: Chapter 3 is up, Chapter 4... in development
1. Grievous Speaks To The Emperor

A/N: All right peeps, the moment you've all been waitin' for... ( i hope :P ) Prepare yourselves... for the X-Men/Star Wars Adventure!

But... you must read the following rules before reading the story...

1: Clone Troopers (Phase 2) are in this story... and General Grievous leads them... DO NOT ASK WHY!

2: No flaming whatsoever in the reviews.

3: This takes place after X1 so Magneto is still locked up. And Wolverine has returned from Alkali Lake

4: Violence, and perhaps some language may occur in the story.

5: Enjoy the story, it's what it was made for!

6: Scott and Jean are no longer going out

Chapter 1: Grievous Speaks To The Emperor

The Clone Wars... has finally ended, thought General Grievous. And the Confederacy Of Independent Systems now control the all powerful Clone Army! It was a long and bloody war, but now, their conquest of the remains of the galaxy continues. Grievous was walking around on his Capital Ship, 'The Invisible Hand'. Such legendary squadrons of Clone Troopers were now under Grievous's command of the conquest of a newly discovered planet in the Gamma Quadrant... called Earth. Such as the Galactic Marines, the 482nd, the 501st Legion, The Starcorps, and of course the Biker Armored Recon Commando's. Earth, was a mysterious planet, the only planet in it's galaxy to have life. Grievous's Ship was currently in hyperspace, on it's way to Earth's star system. Suddenly a trooper from the Starcorps walked up to Grievous. "Sir!" Said the trooper saluting. "You have a message waiting from the Emperor sir!" said the trooper. "Thank, you captain..." rasped Grievous. Grievous stomped his way toward the Communications Room, he then walked up to an odd looking computer, and pressed a few buttons, then he kneeled and a blue hooded figure appeared on the holo-screen.

"Yes, Lord Sidious..." said Grievous. "General Grievous... rise" said The Emperor. Grievous rose, and put his hands behind his back. "Everything is going as I have forseen... the taking of the Inner Rim goes according to plan, General, Lord Vader's troops have taken the Core Worlds... and of course the Unknown Regions, which you are in now, will be dealt with by Admiral Tarkin." explained the Emperor. "Indeed, my lord" rasped Grievous. "We have received word that a powerful species known as by the Earth people, Mutants... they are a dangerous species, be careful... we have no information as if they are gifted with the force... or something else, we need you to capture one of these 'Mutants' and bring him or her before me. That is all, General" said the Emperor. "It will be done, my lord..." said Grievous. Grievous switched of the Hologram, and walked back toward the bridge. Grievous had approached the Captain. "What's the situation, Captain?" asked Grievous "We are out of hyperspace and approaching the planet now, sir!" said the Captain. They approached a nearby odd looking space station. "Fire on that Station!" commanded Grievous. The ships cannons fired at the station which blew up easily. "Excellent... now alert the troops to equip their weapons and armor, for we are about to land and take this pathetic excuse of a planet! Prepare For Attack!" cackled Grievous "Yes Sir!" saluted the captain.

Meanwhile...

It was a bright sunny day on the School Grounds of 'Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters'. Everyone was currently teaching or being taught... except for Logan, Scott, and Jean Gray. Who were outside enjoying the sun. Jean smiled at Logan and Scott, who were in an argument... "When will you boys ever get along?" laughed Jean. Logan smiled at Jean, and looked at Scott. "Sorry Jean, me and him just love to fight over you." smirked Logan. Jean laughed and gave Logan a hug. "I... love you both, neither one of you do i love more than the other. So don't... fight, i don't like fighting." said Jean. She then turned around and gave Scott a kiss. Then, they heard a wheelchair approaching, it was none other than Professor Xavier, who had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong professor?" asked Scott. "Come quick, it's urgent, something terrible has happened!" said the Professor.

To be continued...


	2. Disturbing News

A/N: Now, I finally realize why… no one is reviewing… it's because of my crappy writing! I apologize to Metroid: A New Enemy fans, but… I will continue that story… maybe, depends if my writing improves. Anyway, a number of things will improve in this chapter… please read the improvements…

Improvements:

1: At the end of every chapter, I will write a little preview of the next chapter.

2: I no longer require people to review for me to release a new chapter, I am sorry, that was a bit selfish.

That's all, each chapter there will be improvements… if I can think of any :P

Chapter 2: Troubling News

Everyone gathered around the television, it appears something terrible has happened.

"Professor, what's happening?" questioned Jean. Xavier sighed. "Well… it sounds like something has… happened to the International Space Station, just watch, just because I'm psychic doesn't mean I know what happens everyday on CNN" Said Xavier.

Everyone watched the television.

"We have just received a video from National Security of an odd looking shape in the stars above Earth near the International Space Station, and it appears guns are firing from it, we may have had our first encounter with Aliens says National Security, we're still not for sure what this odd shape in the sky is, but it is for sure a threat, and troops are standing by in all heavily populated areas in the United States the shape appears to be heading for New York City, if you are in the New York area, you are under advisement to hide under beds, in a closet, anywhere safe!" explained the Television broadcaster.

"Well, it's obvious either Aliens or Mutants are behind this." Said the professor. "I don't know… I think Magneto is behind it," said Scott. "Scott… why would Magneto attack something in space? I mean he's in prison for gods sake!" Yelled Logan "Calm down, Logan" Said Jean. "She's right, Logan you need to calm down, I myself thought Eric might have had some connection to this massacre" said Xavier "Professor, there were lots of people on that station, who? Who could have done this?" asked Jean. Xavier put his hand on his chin thinking…

Meanwhile…

Grievous let a sickening weak cough out, as he stomped his way towards the troops quarters. He pressed a few buttons on a nearby door and the door opened and he walked in, to see all of his troops sleeping. He walked over to one and threw him of the bed.

"GET UP YOU NERF HERDERS!" Yelled Grievous. "Today is the day… Today… we shall CRUSH these so called, mutants!" Wheezed Grievous.

The Troopers immediately shot up from their bunks and went to their lockers and put on their Armor, the 501st remained with the ship and the Starcorps Ravages the remains of the International Space Station. And the 482nd and the Biker Armored Recon Commando's went with Grievous to hunt down the mutants. Grievous and an entire legion of Bikers and Commanders got onto 5 transport ships 4 of them full of troopers and the 5th with Grievous and his Magnaguards… They took off from the ship and headed for the surface of the planet. According to Intelligence, 'Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters' was the target, the problem was they had no idea where this school was… so they would have to shoot it out of the planet if they had to…

To be continued….

Next Chapter: Grievous attacks Washington D.C! To find 'Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters'! Will he find out the location? Read the next chapter to find out!


	3. Blood Of The Innocent

Additional Notes:

1: All X-Men Characters look like they do in X3, and all Clone Troopers look like they do in Episode 3

2: This chapter will be long, what you've all been waiting for no doubt!

Authors Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews keep them coming!

Chapter 3: Blood Of The Innocent

12:30 P.M 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngster's'

"Everyone is… running, everything is… burning, everything is… dying" said Xavier sadly getting a view of Washington D.C with his powers. "CNN just went out, there's something wrong." Said Logan.

Everyone seemed tense and scared; Jean was already in Scott's shoulders crying she couldn't stand the thought of all the people dying. Storm walked in, along with a few other students including Colossus and Rogue.

"The students think it's the end of the world, what is going on?" asked Storm. "There has been an attack on the International Space Station, and Washington D.C" explained Xavier. Storm was astonished. "What is it, terrorists? Or is it mutants?" asked Storm. Xavier shook his head, he didn't know the answer himself. One of the younger students gave Storm a hug. "I'm scared…" said the student. "It's okay honey, it's far away from here. Nothing is gonna to happen to you" said Storm feeling sorry for the student.

4:30 P.M Washington D.C

General Grievous, the other 4 ships, and a massive squadron of ARC-170 Starfighter's and V-Wings protecting the 5 ships and blasting at all buildings in there way. General Grievous was pacing around the ship impatiently, waiting to land at the country's capital. Grievous then grabbed his comlink.

"Where is this capital located, Sergeant?" asked Grievous. The comlink fizzled with static. "Somewhere in the east sir, it is a large white building" said the Sergeant. "Land the 482nd troops in the…" Grievous was cut off by a huge explosion that hit the ship. It was the U.S army fighting back! They were firing at the 5 ships! Grievous cackled. "If it is a fight they want, then it is a fight we shall give them…" said Grievous… "Sir!" said the Sergeant. "Yes, Sergeant, have you found out anything about the School?" asked Grievous. "Sir, we have found it 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngster's'?" asked the Sergeant. "Yes, yes go on" said Grievous excited. "We're sending you the coordinates now… meanwhile the 482nd will go on reconnaissance to find another heavy population of these mutants, good luck General! Sergeant Xeo, over and out." Finished the Sergeant. "Pilot! Full speed ahead to these coordinates!" yelled Grievous.

Grievous typed in the coordinates for the pilot, but was still being shot at by the local militia. Grievous held up his comlink. "BARC Troopers, follow me!" yelled Grievous into the comlink. About 3 hours later, they could see the School from the sky, but they would sneak into tonight… they landed in a nearby forest and set up a camp. Grievous stepped out of his transport and went to Commander Faowat discussing the mission for tonight. "We shall hit the school in 0700 hours sir, we will be in BARC Armor, so we cannot be seen while walking around the camp, or while walking into the school, and we'll set our weapons for stun. The codename for this operation is, 'Order 19' sir!" Explained Commander Faowat. "Excellent plan, Commander, we shall CRUSH them!" said Grievous…

9:45 P.M 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngster's'

Everyone was now worried at 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngster's', every student were in there rooms asleep because of the attacks. Downstairs Storm, Jean, Logan, Professor Xavier, and Scott were discussing what they should do. Suddenly a door opened upstairs, it was none other than Kitty! She tiptoed downstairs and walked through the entrance of the school, with no one noticing. She walked outside, to her favorite spot, in the forest! She heard lots of mumbling, it scared her, but she continued to walk toward the mumbling…

She seen men in Green Uniforms, walking around they didn't seem to notice her so she let her curiosity consume her. She walked up to a man in a White uniform, who had his back turned to her. She tapped him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what's going on?" asked Kitty. The white soldier turned around and looked at her then pointed his gun at her, Kitty fell down from the shock. "Hands up! Stand up!" commanded the soldier. Kitty was shocked, but she did as the soldier asked, she didn't want any trouble. "What did I do?" asked Kitty scared. "According to CIS 'Order 19' every single one of your kind… is an enemy of the Confederacy Of Independent Systems!" said the soldier. Kitty couldn't speak, she was shocked she couldn't believe all mutants were an enemy of something it made her so angry… but sad at the same time.

Suddenly another Green soldier walked up to the white armored soldier. "Commander! Sir, why are you talking to this… scum? Blast it!" yelled the BARC Trooper. They both pointed their guns at Kitty. "Wai…" Kitty was cut off by shots that hit her and… killed her. Drawing her last breath she heard huge footsteps coming toward her and a masked face with horrible looking eyes staring at her. And then a cackling voice…

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Order 19…


	4. Order 19 Part One

Additional Notes:

1: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, this chapter will be long

2: I am changing a few things… read on to find out what will be happening!

Chapter 4: The Beginning Of Order 19

CIS Base, 0200 Hours

General Grievous stared down at the corpse of Kitty, he kicked her to make sure she was dead. Some BARC's walked by patrolling the perimeter, General Grievous then stomped his way back to his quarters awaiting the time for the execution of Order 19.

The next day…

It was a bright sunny day at the school grounds, Wolverine was in the garage working on Scott's Motorcycle, Jean was teaching, and Storm was talking to Professor Xavier.

"Well the students sure do seem to be looking forward to the Dance tonight… it's good to see them looking forward to something" Said Xavier

Storm smiled… she felt the same way. She knew most of the students have had a rough life.

"Yeah… I'm actually looking forward to it myself" Said Storm

Storm chuckled thinking of one of the students.

"What's so funny?" Asked Xavier

"Oh… it's nothing I was just thinking… I'll bet one of the students ask me to dance with them" chuckled Storm

Xavier chuckled… he knew that Storm was one of the more popular teachers. The school bell then rang and it was time for lunch. Every student was heading for the cafeteria discussing about the upcoming Field Trip, and of course the rumors of Kitty.

"Have you seen Kitty lately?" a student asked another student.

"Nope…haven't seen her… maybe she's just in the forest again I'd check there… anyway I'm gonna grab a bite to eat… see you in Language Arts?"

"Sure thing…"

The two then headed for different directions… and Jean and Scott walked into The Professor's Office.

"I swear… if Kitty doesn't show up for another class then I think I will explode! UGH!" Said Jean

Xavier chuckled. He knew that Kitty was a free girl. He worried that perhaps someday that her curiosity might get her into a bit of trouble… maybe even a lot of trouble.

"So what's going on with the attack?" Asked Scott

Xavier's smile quickly turned into a look of that of much concern. He used his powers to turn on the television and they watched the news the headline said "AMERICA UNDER ATTACK" another headline said "Discovering The Truth Of Yesterday's Attack"

"The President has stated that the U.S Army confronted something… as if out of a Space Movie. What some have called "Five UFOs" not to mention the continuing Battle Of Washington D.C. We have some photos of the carnage that is taking place on the streets of Washington D.C… be warned these are highly graphic, any children watching should leave the room immediately." Said the reporter.

The screen then showed White Armored Troops with orange markings and some with under robes with odd looking weapons shooting at everything that moves… then it showed the remains of some of the slaughtered American soldiers.

"These White Soldiers are pulling back as we speak… National Security seems to have handled the situation rather well. However, the only worries that we have now is this a declaration of war? By something we do not even recognize? The President will be delivering a speech at 8:30 P.M Pacific Standard Time. And will be brought to you live here on Fox News… stay tuned for the latest, on these attacks…" finished the reporter.

Storm switched off the television in anger. And the professor shook his head. Jean and Scott couldn't believe it…

"Why won't they just stop? I just wish everything…" said an exasperated Jean

"Stop… yes I know… it seems that the world we live in will soon be destroyed by hate, and war" explained Xavier

Wolverine walked into the room, he obviously had been working with tools, because he had tar on his hands. He had a worried look on his face.

"The kids… they seem to be worried about something. I've heard some of their conversations… talking about that kid who can walk through walls… Kitty?" Said Logan

Xavier looked worried and he nodded, that was the only mutant he knew who could walk through walls.

"What's wrong Professor?" asked Jean

"I… It's… Kitty… I don't sense her anywhere. Something has happened to her!" said a worried Xavier

"Something doesn't seem right…" Said Logan

Storm knelt beside the Professor trying to calm him down.

"Are you sure you can't sense her anywhere?" asked Storm

"She couldn't just disappear…" said Scott

"Actually, yes she could" said Logan

No one was laughing at Logan's comment. Xavier appeared to be concentrating on something

"We'll have to cancel the dance tonight… we've got a student missing" Said Storm

Everyone nodded, then The Professor opened his eyes in horror…

"Th… Their here!" exclaimed the Professor.

CIS Base 0700 Hours

General Grievous stomped out of his quarters… with his two Magnaguards behind him, he walked to Commander Faowat who was working on the technical readout consoles. Grievous coughed before speaking.

"Commander Faowat! The time has come… Execute Order 19!" rasped Grievous

"It will be done sir… ALL RIGHT! ALL BARC'S WITH ME! LET'S WIPE THIS SCUM OFF THE FACE OF THE GALAXY!" Ordered Commander Faowat

General Grievous nodded, let out a horrendous cough, and stomped his way back to his quarters.

Every single soldier except a few of the Clone Commanders were either following Commander Faowat, or getting onto their BARC Speeders. Most marched with Commander Faowat… few got onto BARC Speeders to make a reconnaissance of the school grounds. Either way… tonight was the night… for the Execution… Of Order 19…

To Be Continued…


End file.
